narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Echo Uchiha
Sorry gang, page was getting too long. Archives *I ---- Yo its your turn on the fight --Seireitou 00:10, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Okay then Well, I'm going to be proctor of the second round so I'm going to make a tournament board for the second round. I'm also going to put the rules for the second round. Good luck, I hope you win and become the best shinobi of the Naruto Fanon Wiki. --Rasengan888 00:31, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, go on... I see... Are you telling me that Scarr is weaker than Echo? Or that Seireitou was just playing around? Cold hard steel 17:06, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Ooooooohhh... That means that he's toning his character down... Or he's losing his power. Either way, he's getting weaker. What do you propose we do? Cold hard steel 17:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I believe we have two options... we could pwn him... or we could tone down our characters(slightly!) and still beat him, to knock some humility into him. Cold hard steel 18:36, 3 January 2009 (UTC) My Own Naruto Fan Site I may be making my own Naruto Fanon Site either today or tomorrow. If I go through with this, would you be willing to help me out? Ten Tailed Fox 21:25, 3 January 2009 (UTC) New Site Well, I like Naruto Sprites, Fan Comics, and Fanon Stories and RPs like the ones here. But I want to create a site that brings all these elements together along with new people with great ideas. Different talents and new stuff that can make that site even better than this one. Ten Tailed Fox 21:43, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks. Ten Tailed Fox 21:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Time Zone COME ON!!!! HELLO!????!!!!! COME ON! GET ON WITH IT! *cough* *cough* *Bigger cough* *sneeze* This is URGENT Okay, Echo Uchiha, go to my user talk and put what hour of your time zone is. No questions, see for more on Shinobi World Tournament: Second Round Rules --Rasengan888 21:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Deadline Sorry, *cough*, I'm just a little impatient. Okay then. READ THE FOLLOWING INSTRUCTIONS CAREFULLY READ EVERY INSTRUCTION CAREFULLY All right, your name is: Echo Uchiha and you're versing Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki. At January 12th, the third battle, right? Your time zone is 6:00? Right. You and your opponent are at the same time zone and your opponent has already been notified of the instructions. Okay, then. #The meeting for the rules will be at January 6th, 16:00 (a.k.a. 4:00 P.M.) must come. #The first will be for you to watch, at January 8th, 16:30 (a.k.a. 4:30 P.M.) optional to watch #The second match is for you to battle! At January 10th, 15:00 (a.k.a. 3:00 P.M.) optional to watch #The third match will be for you to watch, at January 12th, 15:30 (a.k.a 3:30 P.M.) must come or you'll get disqulaified If there any problems, talk to me at my userpage. --Rasengan888 22:25, 3 January 2009 (UTC)